trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Belfast Galaxy Interview
Details Interviewee '- "Big Dave" (Belfast Galaxy) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 11th September 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''On popular demand my bad grammar continued when I travelled to Northern Ireland to have a word with their NT coach David. Happy Birthday mate, should have posted this yesterday instead :) ' '1. Who is Big Dave? ' Well, my name's David (obviously) I'm from Belfast, as the team name suggests. I'll be 22 on Thursday (Pro donations accepted :P) I work in IT and my job involves plenty of late shifts where the work is quieter and there's plenty of TM time :) '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' Started out just seeing how good the game was, I had no early plans and just wanted to see how I could do. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' No, I'd put my Youth Development before toilets. I was a bit late in joining Youth Development and with my award winning Car Park and Toilets I had no money for superstar players. '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Go for Youth Development. It's a long, frustrating road but just keep it up. Also; read the forums before posting, although that's a general problem. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' 2 solid starter, a few more half decent sales, I can't complain. If I get promoted, I'll probably upgrade but I can never see me becoming a Level 10 club. '6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? ' Hmmm, good question. I'd say TG, as long as YD is producing good players. I'd hate to produce a star player and not have him reach his full potential. '''7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? Way too long. No joke about 3 hours a day. Need a woman lol. 8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' A new Transfer System, this current one isn't very realistic. Also, I'd change a bit of the code to allow manual "bug correction" to take place. Our League table got bugged and I got the feeling that this couldn't be corrected. '''9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' A bit of both. It's important to have the right formation for the players. With Northern Ireland, I'll regularly change mentality but rarely change much else. '''10. What is the most important position and why? Goalkeeper and it's been pretty well documented. 11.What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' One on Ones and Reflexes. It helps the goalkeeper pull off miracle save after save. '''12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' Put the players in a good group with a good coach and leave them there. '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' It gives you a chance to run and manage a football team, something I’d love to do in the real world. '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' I don’t think the current one is that bad, but progress is progress. '15, On to the Euros and sorry about the final. Looking at the tournament in all you made yourself proud knocking out some good teams along the way. Will you go for the NI job again? ' Probably. '16. There was a lot of talk about you only being lucky from some sore manager(s). 4-0 in the semi can’t only be down to pure luck can it? ' We did get luck; you need luck in a competition like this. However, we were also good; it couldn’t all be down to luck. Also, we have a great goalkeeper, which is important. '17. Coming so close to the title is there anything you regret in the final that you feel you could have done different? ' Maybe could have been more attacking but no regrets, it was a great 2 seasons getting there. '18. Looking at the current NI squad the youngest players are 22 years old. Do you have players coming through the ranks or do you feel NI are a bit short in that area for the future? ' Smaller countries are funny this way. A large country like England will need youth development to produce players. In Northern Ireland, we have dozens of Division 3 teams created every season, so there will always be NT quality players created in those teams. That’s part of the reason why smaller countries such as Northern Ireland, Lithuania and Jamaica tend to do well. I feel that it could be addressed, possibly by increasing the effect Routine has on NT games '''19. A silver medal is the best one of the home nations have done so far in TM (if I’m correct here) so you guys are the team to beat now. Will we ever see England top that or will you always have the bragging rights? (Have to say sorry to Wales after reading the answer, no offence guys) You forgot Wales; they also got a silver 4 seasons ago. If England can some good youth pulls and let 1 manager build the team for a few seasons then there’s every chance. Although, I hope we keep the bragging rights of course. 20. WC coming up, do you think the expectations of your team has raised now so you are under more pressure to deliver there too? ' Well, the last 2 seasons will improve our ranking and this, of course will add to the pressure. People will take us more seriously. It’ll be an interesting challenge. '''21. What’s your happiest day in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Probably when I was nominated for the NT job, I couldn’t believe that a Division 2 club could get nominated. '''Thanks for taking your time out and good luck in your remaining game and the future, your league table is messed up so I have no clue what the real position is at the moment. Basic story with the League is that we’re playing 35 games due to a bug, so the positions stand. Cheers David and good luck next season.